


Original Work Smut One-Shots

by BeedleTh3Bard



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeedleTh3Bard/pseuds/BeedleTh3Bard
Summary: Various original work one-shots written by myself over time. Expect content as mentioned in the warnings like Underage, Extremly Underage, Incest, NonCon/Rape and brutality.This is meant to be an exercise for me to alter my writing skills and to finally write some smut.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Original Work Smut One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Note that every content applied in the tags is part of this one-shots.  
> Leave feedback in the comments.

The place in which hell shall break loose seemed still on this early winter morning.

Oli Weinberg stopped at the doormat of his home, seeking for any signs that could tell him if his wife Patricia has already left the house to go to their annual convention of neuroscientists taking place this weekend. The door opened up before him with Patricia walking out, equiped with a trolley and two bags with her clothing and the stuff she needed on the weekend abroad. After giving her a hug and kissing her the wife and husband they exchanged a goodbye and parted their ways.

Entering the house and closing the door while doing so Oli thought about all the good things he's gonna do this weekend. Not only him, but him also joining his little five year-old daughter, Kathy. He finally decided that this weekend her earliest education will take place. He had waited months for an occasion like that and he intended to use every minute of the weekend to help her get on a right path.

Stand alone the thought of the things he was going to try out with her in the next 72 hours his wife was gone turned him on more than he was ever when he had sex with his wife.

He showered quickly, full of antipication.

Silently he sneaked into Kathy's room, carefully trying not to wake her up. Arriving at her bed he pet her hair and her lips, waking her up in doing so.

"Hey Daddy, what are you doing? I was sleeping!" "I know, my dear. Mommy's now off for ork and we have the weekend for us to spend. I prepared an surprise for you in the living room, so if you want some ice cream, you better come dowmstairs!"

After he watched his daughter getting out of bed and yawning the sleep off he took her by the hand and guided her down the stairs, grabbing the railing to bring both down safely.

After seating his daughter next to him on the couch, he introduced her to the game they were going to play this evening.

After explaining the rules to her she stared at his face, saying: "This a weird game, i've never played it with mommy before... Why do I have to undress one part of my clothing after loosing a round of Jenga?" "Well, my darling, it's a game that I invented myself and you are the first lucky personto test it with me, Additionly, you will have to wear a blindfold while playing to add difficulty and to not unveil you the highly-secret new game design. Just trust me, I am your father."

Nodding slowly, Kathy turned her face to her father to help him blindfold her. Showing her different numbers of fingers before her blindfolded face and asking how many he held up he proofed that she wasn't able to see through the round piece of texture.

Slowly he built up the Jenga tower, careful to make the structure as unstable as possible. After doing so, he spoke: "You'll have the privilege to start, my dear. Go on and pull a brick out!"

As expected, after the first pulled stone the tower quickly broke down.

"Oh, how unfortunate! That's your first loss, my dear." "So, what am I supposed to do now, daddy?" 

"Very simple. Just take off either your top or bottom cloth. You have the choice."

Kathy quickly evaluated which removal would spare her from the must embarassment. Although her young age, she already knew that some parts of her body were more private than others and were not meant to be seen by anyone apart from her. She then decide to abandon her top.

Oli saw his daughter, starting to take off her top. He quickly grabbed his cock and freed it from his trousers, beginning to jerk hard to the sight of his daughter prepubescent breast, not developed in any form yet, with her nips standing prominently from the sudden cold air touching them.

"Good, you are starting to understand the gist of the game, Kathy. Let's play another round." "Okay, daddy."

He once again built up the Jenga tower, once again making sure to build it as unstable as possible. He handed over the second pull of a brick to his daughter, telling her he was unsure what brick to pull.

Once again Kathy destroyed the tower while pulling her first brick out of the structure. She let out an unpleasant sigh, knowing what has to come next.

"That can't be serious! I now broke down the tower twice, daddy. Your game is very difficult to win..." "Indeed, it is a bit more difficult than other games, I know. But I am sure you'll have better luck next time." "Does that mean I am supposed to take off my leggings now?" "That's the rules my baby girl."

Sighing Kathy stood up and slowly started to tug down her leggings, bending over her knees, with her butt facing Oli's place. SHe revealed her small butt and Oli even glanced a bit of her pussy before she sat down next to him again, fully naked now and still blindfolded.

"Alright, my dear. Now we can start the second part of the game I invented. Are you ready?" "Yes daddy."

"The aim of the second part of this game is to educate you in the description and the names of you body parts. You surely know that you have two arms and a head, but have you ever thought of the correct name of you pee hole or of your breasts?" "No, dyddy. I always used to call them like that." "Until today, my kittycat. Alright. Spread your legs so I can access and show your body parts and explain them to you."

Fully trusting her dad, Kathy spread her legs and exposed her most private parts to her father who placed his head between her upper thighs.

The sight of the young, untouched pussy was almost too much for Oli. He dreamed this moment in his thoughts since their daughter was born and now it finally happened. He examinated the small labia with his gaze and searched for her clit, a most tiniest nub of flesh behind a hood between her smallest labia. The innocence of this view and of her untouched pussy spreading out infront of him made him exhale his breath deeply.

He couldn't wait any longer. Grabbing the hip of the small child, he rammed his index finger deep in her infant pussy and started to penetrate it, not showing any mercy or understanding of her screams in pain as her innocence got ripped away by her own father. He pushed a second finger in his daughters pussy and started to please her clit using his thumb. Her squeals mixed of pain and pleasure were music in his ears.


End file.
